Crossover
by pri815
Summary: Usually when mai-otome gang meets the mai-hime gang, there's some intense stuff as far as i've read . what if it was all plotless ? and shiznat? hime/otome crossover


**A/N** This is random humour i've just had on my documents for a long time, i thought 'why don't i post it?' lol i hope you guys all like it ;) Read my note at the end please

Usually when mai-otome gang meets the the mai-hime gang, there's some intense stuff (as far as i've read), what if it was all plotless ? and shiznat?

**CROSSOVER**

"So, how did this happen again?" Tokiha Mai asked her best friend, Kuga Natsuki, who had called them all to her apartment for a top secret meeting.

'Them all' meaning the HiME sentai who had become a top secret club after the carnival. It involved all previous HiME's. Well, the only members present were Nao, Mai, and Mikoto, since Midori had been too drunk to make it and Yukino was on vacation with Haruka. Not to mention Akane and Kazuya were off being all lovey dovey, Sister Yukariko was in labour, Fumi was unreachable, Shiho was unknown, Alyssa should be in bed, and Shizuru... well, she was the reason for the meeting.

"Mai, I'm hungry." Mikoto groaned, but she was unfortunately ignored by the fidgety Natsuki.

"Well basically, it's like I said. Shizuru was kind of mad at me and she opened up some vortex which sucked her up and now she's missing."

"HAHAHAHAHA" Nao started laughing and slapping her knee. Fujino made a vortex in anger and got sucked in, what bullshit!

"It's true!" Natsuki defended, "And I wouldn't laugh Nao, since you're the reason she's gone!"

Nao stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Um..." Mai sweat-dropped, "what exactly got Kaichou-san so mad at you that she caused a _vortex_ to open?"

Natsuki crossed her arms, "Stupid Nao over here pushed me and I somehow happened to fall on some random girl and our lips somehow happened to touch and Shizuru somehow happened to see the whole thing. And then she somehow made a vortex that was somehow purple and somehow got sucked in..."

Nao tried to hold in her laughter, it was a very hard thing to do.

"But then she'll forgive you right, it was an accident after all." Mai reasoned.

"Oh no no NO. Mai, you don't understand!"

"What is there to understand?"

"Shizuru's having her period!"

"Well, all girls our age should be having their period, Natsuki."

"No, when Shizuru has her period, she gets moody. I mean REALLY moody!"

Mai was about to open her mouth but closed it again. "So you're telling me that Kaichou-san saw you kiss someone else, and in her period-endorsed moodiness, she created a vortex and got sucked into it."

"Yes!" Natsuki said; glad Mai finally understood the gravity of the situation. "So, now our mission is to get her back, so I can apologise and then we can make out- I mean make up!"

"How do we do that?" Nao asked while filing her nails.

"Eh... I thought you would know."

OOO

Fujino Shizuru was confused. One minute she was angry at her girlfriend, the next she had been sucked into a purple light and found herself in a desert. What the hell?

She stood up and brushed herself off, calculating the area around her. This wasn't a dream, she must have been transported or something.

At least her clothes were still clean; she was still in her school uniform for the day, her white Kaichou jacket looked neat despite her unexpected travel. She fixed her red tie and smoothed her skirt.

She felt a voice n her head, "Kiyohime?" It was! It was Kiyohime!

Despite it all, she smiled when her child appeared in its massive glory before her.

At least now she could travel through the desert without tiring her beautiful legs.

OOO

"Okay," Natsuki reasoned, "what if we all think of something that would make us really angry and then see if we get sucked into a vortex?"

They all nodded and focused really hard. Mai thought of not being able to do karaoke for a whole day, Nao thought of her nail file breaking, Mikoto was too hungry to think, and Natsuki thought of an evil man kidnapping Shizuru so she could be the hero and save her like Prince Charming. Natsuki started to daydream and she wasn't angry anymore when she thought of what Shizuru would do with her if she ever did save her from an ugly evil man...

"I have an easier method," a childish voice called out to them, disrupting their thoughts.

"ALYSSA!" Natsuki exclaimed, "Isn't it your bed time?"

Alyssa pouted, "Nee-chan, it's only 5 in the afternoon; I don't go to bed until 9!"

"Oh."

"Anyways, I have reason to believe that Shizuru-onee-san was sucked in by the vortex because in her rage she called upon Kiyohime and her energy called her to a place where she could actually call upon Kiyohime."

"What?" Nao and Natsuki asked simultaneously.

Alyssa hit her forehead; her sister was so dense sometimes. How was she created in a test tube with those genes? She was so much smarter!

"Whatever, I think that if you go to the HiME tombs you can get to wherever she is."

With that, the four HiME sentai ran to the tombs with a new resolve: Mai ran so she could get back sooner to do karaoke, Mikoto ran because she thought Alyssa said food in her sentence, Nao ran because everyone else was running, and Natsuki ran with the hope of Shizuru doing naughty things with her when she saved her from the evil purple vortex!

OOO

"Okay," Mai said as she got up and dusted the sand off of her uniform, "we are in some kind of desert."

"I sense Kiyohime," Natsuki said.

"I can feel my HiME powers!" Nao exclaimed as her claws appeared on her hands.

Mai followed with summoning her rings, Mikoto her sword, and Natsuki her pistols.

"Kagutsuchi!" Mai called and the large dragon appeared with its own yell.

They all climbed on top and followed the scent of Kiyohime through the sky.

OOO

Kiyohime told Shizuru that she felt something familiar nearby, so Shizuru simply told her to lead the way while she sipped some tea. How she got tea is a mystery.

She saw a city in the distance; this was not Fuuka anymore for sure. On the outskirt of the city, there was one particularly large building that Kiyohime told her was home. Home? That wasn't home. But she decided to check it out anyway. The building architecture was different from normal Japanese buildings.

Just before they could make a move, Kiyohime warned her of 'another' coming. She turned to see Kagutsuchi approach from afar and frowned. She was still mad at Natsuki, even if she had come to save her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki jumped from the dragon and landed skilfully, complete with a full body roll.

Shizuru almost faltered her resolve, since Natsuki looked sexy doing that. But she remembered the kiss and kept her ground. And damn it, she needed to go the bathroom really badly!

OOOIOOO

OOO

OOOIOOO

Natsuki Kruger walked through the halls with her best friend who had come to visit Garderobe. They were reminiscing their old days and walked out to the courtyard where a pearl class was practicing fighting.

They heard a roar over the large stone wall, but shrugged it off as their imagination.

"Natsuki! Mai-san!" They turned to see the third column that had been helping Miss Maria with the pearl class wave them over gracefully, to which they followed.

Right now Chie Hallard and Juliet Nao Zhang were in the middle of a good fight, both seeming to be in the warm up stage.

"Natsuki mentioned you were visiting today." Shizuru started a conversation.

"Hai," Mai sighed, "I'll stay for lunch as well. Mikoto's sleeping in Natsuki's office." She smiled fondly at the thought.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang, the stone wall that sheltered the school from the desert outside had been destroyed and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare in shock.

What the hell?

Next thing they knew they heard a yell and saw a girl fly over the stone rubble and land on the ground with a grunt. Ouch.

To everyone's surprise the girl stood up and simply brushed her clothes off. She was wearing strange clothes, but the most terrifying thing was that she was a young version of their Gakuenchou.

For her part, Kuga Natsuki ignored that there was an older version of her going pale at her sight, and rubbed her sore shoulder before glaring at the dust she had been thrown over by her still angry girlfriend. Shizuru was supposed to run to her arms, not hit her and throw her 50 feet! They should be having make up sex right now!

"Shizuru!" she yelled at the cloud of dust that was starting to clear so everyone who was staring dumbly could see the other side. Viola was shocked that the girl just called her name, but she was shouting to somewhere else...

Oh. Wow. There was a dragon in the sky and a large purple monster that had many heads with a girl sitting on it who had a red weapon pole thingy in her arms. And it was ... Viola?

What the hell?

"You got it all wrong!" Kuga fumed.

"Ara Natsuki, I saw it with my own eyes!"

Even the Graceful Amethyst was in shock at the scene before her. A mini version of herself and Natsuki were fighting for some reason, and had monsters.

"It was an accident!" Kuga pressed again.

"A very convenient accident if you ask me!" Fujino's Kiyohime lashed a head at the poor Natsuki who yelped and barely dodged it.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughter was heard from the dragon and everyone's attention lifted to see the howling Yuuki Nao clutch her stomach and double in laughter at Kuga.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NAO" Natsuki pointed her finger. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Nao wiped a tear away and tried to hold her laughter in, but it only caused her to laugh harder. Mikoto started to laugh with her. She gets like that from a lack of food.

Juliet Nao Zhang's jaw hung open as she stared at a younger version of herself laugh like a maniac. What the hell was going on?

"Kaichou-san, Natsuki!" everyone turned to see Mai who had brought Kagutsuchi closer, dismount the dragon and stand in between the two like the mother she was. "Can't you both talk this out to clear the misunderstanding?"

Shizuru sighed, "I guess so. Natsuki, what do you say to defend yourself?" She held her Naginata in a more threatening position, daring Natsuki to talk.

Natsuki gave Mai a thank-God-you-were-created look before turning to her girlfriend with a pleading look. She got on her knees, "Shizuru, I swear that was an accident. You know I would never betray you! Nao," she glared in the red heads direction, "pushed me and that happened! I love you! You know that!"

There was a deafening silence even Nao dared not to break.

Everyone stared at Shizuru, her face unreadable, waiting for the outcome.

More silence.

Kuga Natsuki looked like she was about to cry. At this rate, she feared it may take another day before she could have make up sex...

More silence.

"Natsuki is so cute when she declares her love for me!" The other HiME sentai members all sweat-dropped at the familiar sight of the Kaichou glomping her pup for a cute thing she had done.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki struggled for breath, but was relieved her cuteness saved her ass once again.

Mai sighed and Kagutsuchi disappeared, followed by Kiyohime.

Mikoto and Nao fell from the sudden air they had been levitating on, and hit the ground on their butts with a grimace.

"Ow," Nao rubbed her ass as she stood up, "get a room Kuga!" Natsuki couldn't reply because Shizuru had her on the ground lip-locked. They were in their own world for now.

Mai sighed again as she watched her friends in love make up after their fight. Well, make _out_ was the better term. She blushed when Natsuki flipped Shizuru over in positions and pinned her to the ground while kissing her neck and growling.

Shizuru giggled.

A couple pearls passed out from nosebleeds, Miss Maria even held a tissue to her nose.

"God," Nao hit her forehead, "they can't even be five minutes apart without eating each other!"

Mai chuckled at Nao's comment and how true it was. The record was one minute and forty-seven seconds to date!

"Mai?"

"Yeah Mikoto?"

"Why are there two Mai's, two Nao's, two Natsuki's and two Kaichou's?"

Mai was about to comment what that meant, before Nao realised there were other people who had witnessed the whole thing, not to mention older versions of them.

What the hell?

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nao pointed at Shizuru Viola and Natsuki Kruger before turning around and looking at the couple behind them, just in time to see Shizuru roll them over again.

"Ara Ara," Shizuru Viola who had sported a rare blush forced it down, "who, may I ask, are you?"

"Who are we?" Nao still looked in shock, "KUGA! FUJINO!" she turned to them and tried to pry them apart.

"WHAT!" Natsuki growled holding onto Shizuru's waist refusing to be pulled off.

"There are two of you!" Nao explained and pointed to the older Natsuki, who was blushing furiously and staring at the 5 random girls in front of her absolutely speechless. This wasn't happening, right?

Natsuki looked at Kruger and stood up slowly before crossing her arms, "I think we're seeing things. There is now way there could be two of me."

"Ara, this is heaven," Fujino stared Kruger up and down.

"How do you explain all of them then?" Nao sneered.

"There's also an older Mai, an older Nao, an older Kaichou," Mikoto pointed at each one as she spoke, "an older Chie, an older Shiho, and an older Akane, and just an old lady." Miss Maria did not approve of that last comment.

Shizuru stood up and gracefully brushed her skirt and fixed her hair before smiling, "Ara, Mikoto-chan," they all turned to her, "I believe that when I was enveloped by the portal and you all found me, we were transported to some kind of parallel universe where we co-exist with other versions of ourselves."

Shizuru buttoned up her still clean white school blazer which Natsuki had started unbuttoning earlier, and fixed her tie again."And I believe that is why Kiyohime came here; she sensed that there were people who were in fact us, at this building."

They all nodded in understanding before turning to the people in front of them.

Shizuru walked up to where Natsuki Kruger, Mai Tokiha, Shizuru Viola, and Miss Maria all stood. She bowed respectively as if she had not been making out rather openly with her girlfriend in front of them and offered a charming smile, "Good day. I am Fujino Shizuru, pleased to meet you. These are my friends, and we have ended up in your world."

"To-Tokiha Mai," Mai followed Shizuru's example and bowed, "this is Minagi Mikoto," and Mikoto grinned before bowing. Mai smiled, pleased at her manners.

There was a silence.

"Natsuki! Nao! Manners!" Natsuki and Nao both cringed at Mai's tone. But they were too cool, so they did it their own way.

Nao walked up and crossed her arms while looking bored, "Yuuki Nao."

Natsuki would not let Nao out-cool her this time, so she walked forward and flipped her hair with a stern expression, "Kuga Natsuki."

They both glared at each other, it was a tie this time round.

Mai sighed at their behaviour, "Please excuse them."

The older Shizuru moved forward and smiled, "nice to meet you as well. I am also a Shizuru. Shizuru Viola."

Natsuki and Nao both stared, "OMG! Two Fujino's!" Nao exclaimed, but was hit on the head by Natsuki.

"Duh you idiot, we already figured that out. And did you just say 'OMG'?"

"Why'd you say your first name first?" Mikoto asked innocently.

Shizuru Viola found her face adorable, "because it is the first name, so we say it first."

Mikoto frowned, "but we say our first names after our family names."

"Mikoto, we're on a different planet for all we know, they do things differently here." Natsuki said with a yawn.

Mikoto seemed pleased with this and just sat down on the ground with her legs crossed.

"Mai Tokiha," the older Mai said moving forward, "it seems we have the same last name."

Both Mai's had the same sheepish smile.

"Do you have a brother Takumi?" They both asked and answered with nods.

"No way! And his girlfriend who looks like a guy: AKIRA!" They had the same voice too; it was like they were twins.

"I have a Mikoto too!" The older one said with glee.

"She loves RAMEN!" The said in sync again, before adding, "And my boobs."

Natsuki Kruger stared dumbly before her, "W-w-wHAT!?" She managed to get out of her mouth before she registered that the extremely strong stone wall which cost a FORTUNE was destroyed, not to mention there was a clone of herself and Shizuru and Mai and Mikoto and Nao.

Shizuru Viola sighed and turned back to the group of kids, who she thought were adorable and interesting, "Please, come inside for some tea."

OOO

Natsuki Kruger paced the room, her tailored jacket swishing with every step. She had the random clones in her office drinking tea with Shizuru, Nao, Mai, Mikoto still sleeping, and Miss Maria.

"So, how did you guys get here?" She finally asked.

"Shizuru! Stop drooling!" Kuga Natsuki pinched her girlfriend's arm.

"Ara," Shizuru pouted really cutely and held her sore arm, "It's Natsuki after all, so it's not like I'm cheating. Unlike SOME people who kiss other girls!"

"I told you it's no t like that!"

"Maybe it is if you're trying so hard to defend yourself!"

Natsuki rubbed her temples, "why meeeee!?"

"Ahem," Natsuki Kruger coughed, she and Shizuru had their disputes, but they weren't so... she couldn't explain it.

Fujino Shizuru went back to checking out the older Natsuki, "Natsuki, if you look like that when you're older, I am never leaving you!" She glomped her girlfriend again, who was surprised at the rapid mood change.

Natsuki Kruger blushed, oddly flattered by the comment, "AHEM." This time she got their attention.

"Oh, sorry," Kuga blushed and mumbled the apology. She somehow knew she would be equally annoyed.

"Basically," Mai explained, being the 'mature one' at the moment, "Natsuki and Kaichou had a lovers dispute and in her anger Kaichou opened a vortex most likely produced by the energy of her child Kiyohime- the giant purple monster you saw- and she ended up here. Us five went to these underground tombs and just got sucked in by a purple light and also ended up here so we could get her."

"Okay..." Natsuki Kruger sat in her large office chair.

"So, are you the head of this establishment?" Fujino asked the Gakuenchou, obvious flirting in her tone.

Kruger nodded, "I'm the Gakuenchou of this school, Garderobe. We train Otome."

"Is that like how Kaichou is at our school?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"No Mikoto, Shizuru-san is only the Kaichou of student council; Gakuenchou is like Fumi-san."

"You have a Fumi as well?" Kruger asked, "Here she's the Shinso-sama."

Fujino nodded, "I take it that she houses the power so Otome here can use their robes."

Everyone stared in shock at her, except for Viola who smiled, glad that her young self was so intelligent and had excellent taste in girlfriends...

"How'd you figure that?" Yuuki asked, pausing her game of rock paper scissors with her older self.

"Well Nao-chin," Shizuru sat up straight, "I felt the power of Suisho, Fumi-san's child, and it was what housed our HiME abilities."

"Oh," the HiME sentai all nodded.

Mikoto rolled the sleeve of her sailor fuku up on her right arm, "Mai, my HiME mark is there!"

Nao's hand went to her left butt cheek; she didn't dare check it though. Mai peeked down her shirt, and sure enough her mark was on her right breast. Shizuru checked her arm, and then before Natsuki could check her own, Shizuru lifted her shirt and saw it there as well.

They all sat in silence.

"DURA-" Natsuki was about to call her child before Shizuru clamped her mouth.

"Shizuru! I was only going to call Duran."

"Natsuki, Duran is bigger now, remember?"

"Oh... Yeah."

"JULIA!" Nao called out, and the spider like thing appeared. She grinned and jumped up and down.

"That's cool!" Juliet Nao Zhang exclaimed.

"Have you ever tied up perverts?" Yuuki asked with hope.

"Yes! Duh!" Zhang said.

"But it's better with Julia!"

And the two Nao's left the office to go and tie up perverts with Julia.

"So," Shizuru Viola crossed her legs and gazed at them, "you all have these 'Childs'?"

"Yep yep!" Mikoto nodded. "They're our most important person!"

"What does that mean? Your most important person is a monster?" Mai Tokiha asked.

"What Mikoto means is basically," Tokiha Mai explained, "in our world there are 12 girls born with the mark of the HiME every 300 years, and this time round we were chosen and go to school together. So we all have powers with an element and child. Then we had this carnival where we had to fight each other and the winner married the obsidian lord. But if you were defeated, instead of dying, your most important person died."

"Wow." Kruger said, taking it all in.

"So," Viola asked with interest, "how did that turn out?"

"Mai won." Mikoto beamed, to which Mai laughed sheepishly and rubbed her head.

"Who's your most important person?" Of all people, Miss Maria asked this. Strange...

"Eto," Mai pondered, "it was my brother Takumi first, but he was also the most important to his girlfriend Akira and she got defeated, so then it was my boyfriend Yuuichi, but he was also the most important to his... '_sister'_.... Shiho, so then I was confused, but the one left was Mikoto of course!"

Mikoto hugged her and rubbed her face into Mai's breasts as Mai petted her head.

"Mine was Ani-ue, Nao's most important person was her mom, Midori's was her professor, Akane's was Kazuya, Yukino's was Haruka, and Natsuki and Kaichou were each other's, right?"

Mai nodded, "that's right."

Natsuki was blushing, and Shizuru was giggling at her.

"Ara," Fujino sighed dramatically, "It took us to die for Natsuki to realise I was her most important person!"

Kuga blushed and crossed her arms. Shizuru went fan girl at the sight and took hostage of Natsuki's arm, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"SHIZURU!" Kuga scolded but let her take the arm.

"So, you didn't have to marry this lord guy or whatever?" Natsuki Kruger asked with a confused face, wanting to know more, unlike Viola who found the little Natsuki incredibly cute and was suffering a small stroke.

"Well, we all started fighting, and in the end we broke the tradition of the carnival and everyone who died was resurrected and together we defeated the obsidian lord and everything was set back to normal." Mai said in one breath.

"Sounds tough. We just finished a war as well. This fucker Nagi was power hungry."

"Nagi..." Kuga seethed, materializing her pistols.

"I put that bitch in a prison!" Kruger balled her fists, looking the same as Kuga.

"How did you and Natsuki get together here?" Fujino asked the older Viola. This was much more important to know.

Shizuru Viola grinned, "Natsuki was a cute coral student when I was a pearl, and she developed the cutest crush on me."

Kruger blushed and crossed her arms, "hmf."

"That's good." Everyone looked to Kuga.

"Why would Natsuki say that?" Fujino asked sweetly.

"N-NO reason!" Natsuki fidgeted.

"Natsuki." Shizuru asked with a serious tone.

"Because..." she looked Shizuru in the eyes, "because then you wouldn't suffer... if I fell for you first."

"Aw! Natsuki! You're so cute!" Mai said this as Shizuru started to get all teary eyed and hugged her girlfriend.

"How did you two get together?" Viola was now intrigued at the story.

"Well," Natsuki said, "It's a long story..."

"One that we have time for!" Tokiha Mai said, "come on Natsuki, you never told me! I've always been curious as to how you and Kaichou-san met. You guys are total opposites."

"Yeah, Kuga is and idiot and Fujino's smart." Yuuki was back with Zhang and laughed at Natsuki.

"Shut up Nao!"

"But, come on," Nao continued her face growing serious, "I always wondered how biker ice queen with a lingerie fetish stole the heart of tea addict flirty bitch over there**."**

Kuga was taken aback by the seriousness of everyone in the room to hear their story.

"Our first meeting," Shizuru said, once again clutching Natsuki's arm, "was when Natsuki was in middle school. I saw her in the flower garden, she was about to crush a flower and she looked so angry and cute, so I stopped her."

Everyone, even Miss Maria, was listening to the story intently.

"She gave me her name when I asked, but just walked off. But I was interested, so I looked forward to meeting her again. We would meet and I would try to get her to open up, she was really mysterious. And so cute!"

Kuga Natsuki frowned at this part, "I was just wondering why the fuck someone like Shizuru was talking to someone like me."

"Hai," Shizuru giggled, "and Natsuki asked me that one day. So I told her that I liked her and we were friends."

"Awwwww," Both Mai's said with their hands clasped.

"Shizuru was the first friend I ever really had, other than my dog Duran and my mayonnaise. But Duran died along with my mom, so all I had was mayo and lingerie. And my Ducati. Oh, and my sailor moon DVD's."

Natsuki flipped her hair, talking about this wasn't so harsh anymore. "We were in a car accident when I was little, and in it my mom died with Duran. But later I figured mom was murdered and I wanted revenge against these people called First District."

Kruger nodded her head; she would most likely have done the same.

"Natsuki came to me one day and asked if as a class representative I could get information on the school through its intranet. Only the student council could however, so I put my name in for president."

"Wait, you ran for president just for me?" Kuga asked with a shocked face.

"No way!" Mai exclaimed.

"Pretty much, and because the council room had a small stove to make tea." Fujino said without a change in her face, "but Natsuki came to congratulate me and forgot she asked that question. But she ended up coming to the student council often to use it later. Besides, being Kaichou I could get away with many things..."

Kuga just sat there with her mouth open.

"Whatever," Natsuki said with a blush on her face, "that's how we met and became friends."

"But how did you get _together_?" Viola's eyes twinkled.

"Ara," Fujino smirked, "you first! I want to hear about the world where Natsuki has a crush on me!"

Viola sighed and giggled, "all right."

Everyone wanted to hear this as well.

"I was the top coral at Garderobe, the first years," she explained, "And so when I became number one pearl, the older Otome," She paused to sip some tea and smiled fondly, "I had a lot of admirers mostly from the new coral class."

"Don't tell me I was your fan girl!" Kuga protested, "I hate those little bitches!"

Shizuru Viola giggled at the remark and continued, "You weren't, but I thought you were."

"Huh?" Kuga asked with interest.

"Well," Shizuru continued, "Natsuki was number two coral and Mai was number one coral in the new class."

"HA! Beat you again Kuga!" Tokiha Mai pointed at her.

"Oi!" Kuga retorted, but had nothing else to say.

"Well, I was aware of Natsuki's feelings for me, so I wasn't surprised when she asked to be my room attendant."

"Room attendants are corals that clean the rooms of a pearl and in turn get tutoring from them," Miss Maria briefly explained.

Nodding, Shizuru continued, "yes, so I accepted since room attendants at Garderobe also tend to be... pleasurable."

"Huh?" Kuga said with confusion.

Fujino giggled, and everyone else shook their head at Natsuki's failure to understand.

"She mean's room attendants are sometimes fuck-buddies for their onee-sama's," Mai Tokiha sighed.

"Hai," Viola felt a small guilt overtake her; "I guess one could say since I was sure Natsuki had a crush on me, I assumed she wanted that out of being my room-attendant."

Kruger blushed at that comment.

Everyone stared expectantly for her to continue.

"So, I pushed her against a tree after I accepted and leaned in for a kiss."

Fujino shifted her body in anticipation, much more gracefully than Kuga who nodded to continue.

"Well," Viola sighed, "I had not expected the refusal and slap that came after a second of touching her lips."

Zhang turned to Kruger, "I have more respect for you."

That was random, anyways, Viola continued.

"I had been troubled since I thought that was what she wanted from me. So after she successfully avoided me for a week, and Mai-san told me I should apologise, I did just that. Natsuki simply said 'okay' to my sincere apology and left. I tried to talk to her again, and finally did confront her to ask if she would like to be my room-attendant."

"Oh, did she slap you again?" Yuuki asked with eyes shining.

"Well, not in a physical sense, but her words were like one. She said 'no', and I asked her why. She simply told me that she hoped I would tutor her since she admired my skills as an Otome. She had never thought I was looking for pleasure in a room attendant."

"Natsuki must have looked so cute with a defiant look!" Fujino exclaimed.

Both Natsuki's blushed.

"Whatever, basically after that we became friends when I eventually accepted the room attendant job because Shizuru wouldn't leave me alone." Kruger dismissed.

"What about how you got together?" Miss Maria pressed on.

"When I started to get to know Shizuru more personally, I actually fell for her and then confessed and then she accepted and then we got together."

"Natsuki forgot to tell about how she confessed while drunk."

Kruger blushed, "yeah... I confessed while drunk."

OOO

"And then," Fujino said with tears in her eyes, "Natsuki said she couldn't return my feelings but was glad I loved her."

Miss Maria blew her nose noisily into the tissue and handed the box to the Mai's. Even the Nao's had tears, and so did Kruger and Viola.

"So," Shizuru wiped her eyes and then smiled, "she ordered Duran to fire and Kiyohime died, along with us while we held each other in our arms."

Kuga was feeling uncomfortable remembering the carnival.

"After we were revived and everything went back to before," Fujino continued with her face happy as if she hadn't been pouring her heart out, "Natsuki asked me to be her girlfriend because she said she didn't know what love was but knew she'd be with me over anyone else."

Shizuru hugged Natsuki's arm, "And then exactly one month and 17 days later at about half past nine in the evening, she told me she was in love with me!"

Kuga Natsuki blushed as Shizuru nuzzled her neck.

OOO

"So," Natsuki Kruger swallowed the ramen both Mai's collaboratively made in the kitchen to save the starving Mikoto's, "how do you guys go back?"

There was a silence, "um," Kuga scratched her cheek after putting the mayonnaise bottle away (Kruger and her shared one bottle equally between themselves), "I don't know."

There was silence except for the Mikoto's who slurped into their seconds.

"You don't know?" It was Fujino who said this with a frown.

"N-no..." Kuga replied knowing that was one of Shizuru's more scary frowns.

**A/N** Thanks for reading, and i just wanted to mention something to all the shiznatters on here: ignore that random story posted called 'those homos', its not worth our time whoever wrote it and someone like that is just pathetic

I hope you enjoyed this story :D

Pri815


End file.
